New Year Countdown
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and everyone is greatly anticipating the New Year. But before the celebrations can take place, the Town Hall is in need of a new clock, which is to countdown to the New Year. So the Fat Controller orders Thomas to collect the new clock and bring it back in time for the countdown. But, as usual, things are never as simple as they seem...


This Christmas was quite eventful for Thomas and his friends. Christmas Eve had come along with a sense of strong Christmas spirit, then a sudden power cut disrupted a whole village that Thomas saw lit up for Christmas. He immediately took action and the Fat Controller arranged a convoy to restore the power and managed to save Christmas for the whole village.

Now, it was Near Year's Eve. Only one day left of that year before the start of a brand new one. It was always a special time for everyone on Sodor. Even the engines. At Tidmouth Sheds, they all woke up with a tingle of excitement.

"Well, this is it," said Thomas. "Tomorrow is the New Year."

"We're all excited, Thomas," said Emily.

"I really look forward to the next year, don't you, James?" smiled Molly.

"With you, of course," James smiled back. At that moment, the Fat Controller arrived.

"Well, it is New Year's Eve, everyone," he said proudly. "Today shall be a very special New year's Eve. There is to be a grand party at the Town Square to celebrate the occasion. There are several jobs to do today. James, you must go and collect bunting, flags and balloons to hang throughout the Town Square this evening."

"Yes, sir," said James as he set off for his work.

"Emily, you after you manage your goods train for the day, you must take a passenger train to the Town Square for the New Year ceremony."

"A pleasure, sir," Emily smiled. After she left, the Fat Controller turned to Molly.

"Molly, I'll need you to collect a load of fireworks from Ulfstead Castle to bring to Town Square for when midnight comes. Sir Robert was kind enough to let us use some of his supply for this occasion."

"Right away, sir," said Molly. "This will be a wonderful New Year!" After she set off, Thomas suddenly spoke up.

"What about me, sir? Is there anything for me to help with the New Year?" The Fat Controller looked at him and thought.

"Not yet, Thomas. For now, I'll need you on your Branch Line with Annie and Clarabel this morning. After that, I'll need your shunting in the yards. But later today, I may have something for you too."

"Hmm. Very well, sir," said Thomas. "I really would like to help with this New Year." And he set off to start his day's work.

At Knapford Station, he found Annie and Clarabel and coupled to them, shaking a little with excitement.

"Thomas? What's piping you up?" asked Annie.

"It's New Year's Eve, your ladyships," said Thomas.

"Yes. So it is," said Clarabel.

"James, Emily and Molly all have jobs to help prepare the Town Square for their grand party until the stroke of midnight," said Thomas. "I really hope the Fat Controller has something for me to help with that."

"Perhaps he will, Thomas," said Annie. "He wouldn't leave you out of New Year's Eve ever."

"I know," said Thomas. "I just want to be a good service for such a special time…"

While Thomas was busy on his Branch Line, James and Molly were huffing side by side along the line on their way for their own trains.

"What do you think will happen for this New Year's Eve, Molly?" asked James.

"I don't know exactly, James," said Molly. "What I do know though, is it's gonna be a delightful start to the New Year…you will not be disappointed when it comes…" And she gave him a wink with a smooth smile. James turned a little pink in the face as he suddenly turned down another track on his way to collect the bunting, balloons and flags while Molly kept on her way to Ulfstead.

"See you at the party, Molly!" called James.

"You too, James!" Molly called back.

Back at Knapford Station, the Fat Controller was talking on the phone to a factory manager about the upcoming party that evening.

"I see, sir…yes…what? It's only ready now? Oh dear, delays at this time? Well, at least it's ready now rather than later…I'll have to send an engine out at once to pick this up. Thank you. Goodbye now!" He hung up and began checking his timetable to make other arrangements.

The last day of the year kept going on, bringing the year closer and closer to an end. Molly successfully picked up the fireworks from Ulfstead Castle, James managed to collect all the supplies for the Town Square and Town Hall, and all of Emily's goods trains were managed well until she was due to collect her passengers.

Thomas finished his Branch Line run and returned to Knapford Station. He left Annie and Clarabel in their siding and got to shunting as the Fat Controller had told him that morning. As he worked, he wondered if he'd be given anything to help prepare for the New Year Party. He knew he didn't need to have the most important or best job of all, but he did want to be helpful all the same. But shunting in the yards helped distract him a little, until he'd get an unexpected offer.

Sometime later, Thomas heard Emily's whistle by the platform. The Fat Controller came out of his office, just in time to see Emily at the platform collecting her passengers to take for the party. She could see he was wondering about something.

"Sir, what are you thinking?" asked Emily.

"Oh. Emily," said the Fat Controller. "Something for the New Year Party was just ready today, and I need an engine to get it as soon as possible."

"I wish I could help, sir, but I need to take my passengers to the party," said Emily.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Emily. Just stick to your passenger run. I'll figure something out."

Emily smiled and set off with her passengers. The Fat Controller watched her leave…then as her last coach left the platform, he saw Thomas shunting in the yards…and suddenly ran down to see him.

"Thomas!" he called. "Stop there, please!"

Thomas stopped shunting and looked down. "You suddenly seem urgent, sir. What's happened?"

"Well, I have an urgent job for you, Thomas. For the New Year's Party, the Town Hall needs a new clock. The Mayor had ordered the clock to be ready a few days ago, but due to an unfortunate delay in preparations, the clock is only just ready now."

"Well…would you like me to pick up the clock and deliver it?" asked Thomas.

"Of course, Thomas," said the Fat Controller. "But you have to hurry. The factory at which it was built is on the other side of the island. Every minute counts. Leave those trucks, except for one to bring the clock to the party. Off you go now!"

"Yes, sir!" whistled Thomas. He took one of his trucks and left the rest behind, then dashed out of the yards.

He sped along with a whirr in his wheels and a hum on the tracks everywhere he went. The sun was beginning to set, touching the horizon. Thomas would not let New Year's Eve go to waste. He had saved Christmas, and he would save New Year's if he could. Not even Emily waiting at a signal would slow him down now.

"Hello, Thomas!" she whistled. "Thomas? Whoa! Slow down, Thomas!"

"Sorry, Emily! No time to talk…busy, Emily!" Thomas panted as he rushed right past her. Emily watched as he disappeared around the bend and out of hearing range.

"He must be doing something very special for New Year's Eve…for the party," she said to herself. "I wonder what he'll be doing."

Thomas hurried further and further until arrived at the factory. There was the clock waiting to be loaded onto his truck. It was big and very beautifully lined with gold trails in its wooden frame. Perfect for the New Year's Party. The workmen worked carefully to load it onto Thomas' truck and fasten it down safely.

"There you go, Thomas," said one of the workmen. "Now get that clock to Town Square and see that it is a very Happy New Year!"

"Of course, sir!" promised Thomas. And he set off with his special delivery.

But on his way to the Town Square, snow began to fall steadily, like when Emily got stuck in her snowdrift.

"Oh dear," said Thomas. "I didn't think of this…good thing I have my snowplough ready." So Thomas kept huffing on. He slowly began to fight his way through small mounds of snow as it began to pile up on the tracks. He made sure to be careful not to go too fast like when Emily did until a rock hit her snowplough off. It slowed him down by a trifle, but he didn't care. He kept pushing against the snow and pressing on to deliver that clock.

Thomas managed to make his way to a signal box and was approaching the points when the signalman came out, flagging him down.

"Thomas! Stop!" he called. Thomas stopped right beside the balcony of the signal box.

"The points are frozen. I'm afraid I can't switch you on your way for the Town Square. And there's no quicker way to get around."

"Frozen?" gasped Thomas. "I cannot be late for ANY reason at all for this party! It's the New Year! The Fat Controller won't be pleased with this!"

For about five minutes, Thomas and his crew puzzled over how to get to Wellsworth in time. Thomas breathed hastily in concern and fear as the sun slowly set more and more. Suddenly, he heard a voice break the nervous silence.

"Wait, Thomas. I have an idea," said his driver. "I still have my tea mug here with me. I've held onto it since this morning. A dear gift from my wife this Christmas. If I fill it with hot water from your boiler, I could melt the ice on the points and have them switch just for us."

"Say, that might work, sir!" the signalman agreed.

The fireman opened the panel on Thomas' boiler, letting the driver reach in and carefully fish out a cupful of steaming hot water in his mug. He walked quickly over to the frozen points and poured the hot water on, watching the ice melt off. But in the cold weather, it would surely freeze again quickly.

The signalman worked hastily to turn the lever to test the points…and it worked. The points switched to the line Thomas needed and he could continue on his way.

"Thomas! You're clear! Go on now, and a Happy New Year to you!" called the signalman.

"Thank you sir! As to you!" whistled Thomas as he made his way down the line, quickly, but carefully to keep to his schedule.

By the time Thomas arrived at the Town Square, night had settled upon the island. He saw James and Molly facing each other on the line next to him. They both looked up and saw the magnificent clock.

"Hello, Thomas. Goodness me! That is a very impressive clock," said Molly. "I think it's a perfect match for the Town Square."

"This New Year just got better," said James. "Now we can do a New Year Countdown together."

Workmen came by to unload the clock from Thomas' truck, giving a smile of approval to Thomas. While the engines waited for the party to begin. Thomas stood on the platform, watching people tying balloons, flags and bunting around the Town Hall. He was now more excited than before. Before long, it would be a New Year on the Island of Sodor. Something told him it was going to be a big, powerful feeling for everyone there. The he saw a small crane arrive and take control of the clock. It was placed into position in Town Square and now everyone could see it ticking the last remainder of the year until it would strike 12:00.

Just as the decorating and preparations were finished, Henry came by with the Fat Controller on board. He stepped down and checked the Town Square over. Then he smiled proudly when he saw the clock.

"Well done and thank you, Thomas," he beamed. "I am very impressed that you managed to bring the clock here on time. In return, I am happy to let you stay for the party with everyone else here who have done their share in preparing this party.

"Thank you, sir," said Thomas.

Soon, Thomas heard another whistle, and there was Emily coming down his line, facing him. She had collected all her passengers for the party and when she stopped to let them off, her buffers just touched Thomas'.

"Hello, Emily," he smiled.

"Hello, Tommy," she smiled back. "Ooh! I see why you were in a hurry. Is that the new clock for the square?"

"It is, Emily," said Thomas. "The Fat Controller said it was just ready today and sent me to bring it here as soon as I could."

Emily kissed Thomas' cheek. "Well, you certainly succeeded in bringing it here in time for the New Year Countdown."

Soon, the square was full of excited people exploring the area and admiring the decorations for the occasion. After a while of walking around in the square, the Mayor of Sodor stepped up to the speaker and called everyone to gather around him so he could give an End-of-the Year speech.

"Well, everyone. This has been quite a year. I personally feel it has been the most intense, I will admit. Sailor John springing from jail, Thomas taking a little journey beyond Sodor, Sailor John causing quite a round of chaos for many of us, but in the end, he was stopped altogether thanks to our engines' dedication and courage. Other than that, I'd say it's been another fair year. Every year is a different and special one to appreciate while it lasts, and I'd just like to say, I am very happy to look forward to this brand new year and seeing what it may bring for all of us. Thank you all for coming, and a Happy New Year."

Everyone applauded for the speech while the Mayor stepped down and spent the next little while talking and socializing together. The five engines spent their own time enjoying themselves. Thomas and Emily stayed buffer to buffer on their line, just as James and Molly did on their line while Henry and the Fat Controller looked on at the scenery of the Town Square. Both couples were bubbling slightly with anticipation for the biggest event of the night as they glanced at the clock every now and then, seeing aim closer to 12:00 with every check they made.

Then, just two minutes before 12:00 a.m., the Fat Controller suddenly spoke up.

"This is it, everyone. The moment we've been waiting for. Let's all watch the clock and welcome the New Year upon us."

Everyone watched the clock tick closer and closer to 12:00. Then at last, as soon as the hands both lined up with the number twelve, the clock began to chime. The five engines all quietly spoke to each chime.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…"

Then everyone in the village shouted with the engines and the Fat Controller. "ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the square shouted next.

All the engines then whistled in union for the New Year that was now ticking off to a start all over again. Thomas looked at Emily with a smile, but only a second later, she had buffered up to him and began kissing his lips, giving him a jolt of warmth and love that felt fresh and new, just like the New Year in that very moment. Thomas looked the line beside him and caught a glimpse of James and Molly kissing too. As the two couples deepened their kisses, they could hear all the cheers and shouts echo through the air. Then as soon as they let go of each other's lips, a sudden whistle rung through the air. Everyone looked up and saw the first firework shoot up into the sky. More fireworks soon followed while everyone smiled and cheered for the New Year.

Thomas looked at Emily with a smile as he saw her eyes glimmer in the firework light.

"Happy New Year, Emily. I love you," said Thomas.

"A Happy New Year to you too, Thomas," said Emily. "I love you too."

James and Molly had said the same to each other as Thomas and Emily spoke. And so, up until the sky went dark and quiet again, everyone continued to watch the fireworks and celebrate a Happy New Year for quite a while into the night. This New Year would bring quite a handful of things to Thomas and Emily at some point. A very different turn for both of them would be experienced sometime into this year, but for now, they were both very happy to spend this night together, as were James and Molly and the rest of the Island of Sodor.

* * *

Final story of 2018! Based on the magazine story "Thomas and the New Clock", a fitting way to end the year. Overall, 2018, in terms of stories at least, was a pretty good year, much better than last year that's for sure, the main focus was obviously the entire Sailor John storyline, which I'm just happy we were able to get it done as soon as we did, even though it did burn both me and Jeremy out for a bit. Either way, the New Year is only hours away, and we'd like to thank each and every one of you for supporting, reading and enjoying all of our stories this year, and of course, thank you, Jeremy, once again for everything.

And for the record, looking at you bloody David Brennan, AGAIN; no, Edward, Henry and Toby aren't going to fall in love with anybody because they DON'T need to!

Thanks for making 2018 a good year, for stories at least, folks, and we'll see you in 2019! Have a Happy New Year, everybody!


End file.
